


Quarantine

by KtheKid



Series: NSFW [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Couch Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheKid/pseuds/KtheKid
Summary: It's day one hundred and some odd days that Yang has been stuck at home, bored.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: NSFW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928527
Kudos: 33





	Quarantine

The morning breeze chilled everything it came into contact with, but it's offending nature carried the sweet smell of meat and fish.

The rising sun rays passed through the windows of their bedroom, casting its warm glow on the face of Yang.

As she was stirred awake from the light her blurry eyes adjusted to the empty room before her.

There was no rush to her day as she took a deep breath in and out. Slowly rolling her way out of bed.

Bare feet kissed the cold hardwood floors beneath her, flinching at the initial shock, she soon became accustomed to the contrasting sensation.

The journey to find that intoxicating smell is quick. Down the hall to a comfy dining room where her loyal companion Zwei lounged.

Happily greeting her with several barks, his excitement for the woman grew as she scratched behind his furry black ears.

Cueing her partner to enter the room with silverware in each hand. "You're up early."

"Only for your cooking." A light smirk is held on Yang's face as she looks at her wife with adoration.

"Modesty is alive and well I see." In return Blake gave her a warm smile as she walked past her to set the table for breakfast.

Standing off to the side she took the time to appreciate her features.

Blake wore Yang's orange nightshirt, the clothing is loose, yet it stopped just above her waist to show black silk shorts that exposed some of her smooth plump bottom.

The smirk she held vanished, opting to bite her bottom lip instead. How can someone hold so much beauty in a world so hateful? Not even the forests she wandered through on Patch as a child could hold a candle to her.

Yang undressed the swaying hips that passed her by again only for those hips to hide behind plaster walls leading into the kitchen.

Just like a loyal dog she awaited for her master's return, but she never showed.

After abandoning the loving scratches she gave to Zwei, Yang grumbled off to herself as she began to prepare his breakfast.

Later the faunus reentered with their plates, as the sweet sweet aroma of eggs, salmon, and bacon grew stronger. The blonde's empty stomach growled its demand to be fed. Wasting no time finding herself a spot at the table to stuff her face full of her girlfriend's cooking.

As per usual at breakfast both women made a to do list of keeping themselves busy, and everyday always started with getting prepared for the mundane tasks of today.

It's day one hundred and some odd days that Yang has been stuck at home, bored.

So far gone are the days of binge watching her favorite movies or tv shows. For a while it was worth enjoying the nastalja of watching the endless reruns from her childhood.

Video games too became a huge factor during quarantine, an infinite genre readily selected at her fingertips. Even then the graphics of those new adventures fell short, knowing that her and everyone within the four kingdoms are on a strict lockdown. The only adventures she can have is in her living room.

After she would get bored with her games, pacing about the small apartment is next on her list. Though her path is short Yang became determined to procrastinate on her walk.

As always her journey ended with her leaning on the threshold of their bedroom. Sighing loudly to attract the attention of her partner. Amber eyes peered over her book expectantly waiting for the list of complaints and demands about being stuck inside with nothing to do.

And every time the brunette would roll her eyes and mumble about reading a book or find something to do outside. To Yang she made the genuine attempt to read a few chapters of whatever book Blake would give her but that too got boring.

Lately Zwei hasn't buried anything during his stay there, and with winter setting in he's adamant about staying indoors.

Nevertheless the blonde decided to help herself to the collection of novels placed neatly on a small shelf. A few she has read while most will be unread due to her disinterest of the titles.

Skimming through several books. Each page felt meaningless as she studied each word. Stopping until she saw something that stood out the most.

_ 'Welcoming the touch of slender fingers. The princess struggled to keep her composure in their moments of intimacy.' _

A brow rose in question of the foreign words before her. A cold breeze chilled her skin, goosebumps rising on her arm. Yang's curiosity quickly turned into amusement at her new found realization.

A misplaced book perhaps? As of late the bookworm became complacent on leaving any form of literature about in her wake.

Keeping her thoughts quiet the blonde thanked the faunus for the book as she made her retreat back into the living room.

She had nothing but time to plan for the events of tonight.

* * *

"Thank you again Weiss for taking him on short notice." As Yang ends the phone call with her long time friend, she watches as their courier back out her driveway to the airport where Zwei will be given to Ruby and Weiss in Atlas until its her month to see him again.

Yang spread herself on the love seat sighing as her plans fell into place.

Sounds of the floorboards creaking triggered Yang to spring into action, pulling the book out to a random page, she waited for Blake to quietly slinked into her chest enjoying the heat that came off her girlfriend.

As they relaxed into each other's embrace Yang nudged Blake into reading for her, insisting that she start from the beginning.

This must have been an ancient book, the words she spoke felt foreign. Blake didn't mind rereading old stories that felt new to her mind.

Chapter after chapter Blake's voice made each page a vivid image. The excitement she failed to hide when the young princess had to fight for her honor, to fight for her father's legacy as she prepared to lead a kingdom after his death. A journey of trials.

Though the interactions between her and her hidden lover are lightly peppered within the pages, the princess finds herself alone in her hidden bathhouse.

"She relaxed into the comfort of the hot water. The steam lifting her worries with it. The calming silence hypnotized her, drowning her mind in peace. Resting her head against the edge, Princess Mai's eyes began to close.  _ "Can I join you?" _ Quickly she jolted awake. Standing casually at the door frame was her admirer."

Yang studied this scene many times, she knew it word for word. First it's the playful bickering and longing stares. Words that fell short of proclaiming their true needs. Instead they chose action. They chose to take advantage of their freedom, basking in the intimacy of their love.

Page after page, Blake continued to read in her own excitement. Breaking off her sentences as she mumbled to herself, she read the explicit pages before her. Looking back at the blonde she smirked at her cleverness.

"If it's worth anything I did enjoy you reading to me."

An airy laugh left the brunette, turning around to fully face her. Straddling her hips, biting her lip provocatively. "Yang, why didn't you just ask for sex?

"I wanted you to tell me how the story ends."

"Dumb joke." A small smirk spread across the blonde features as she was assaulted with kisses. Slender fingers trailed her waistline, playing with the hem of her boy shorts.

Toned arms wrapped under firm thighs, pulling Blake closer to her to change their positions on the sofa, she now sat in the middle with Yang kneeled on the floor between her legs.

Blake was the first to pull away. Looking down in the eye's of Yang, she decided to put on a show for her.

Cupping her breasts, she rolled her clothed nipples between her fingers. Teasing her hands down her torso, she began to pull up the hem of her black shirt slow with Yang right behind her. Starting at her panties to every inch that the brunette revealed, she kissed and nibbled.

Wet kisses planted their way up and down Blake's neck. It would be a joke to say she tried to hold in her moans as her slender hands pulled at Yang's shirt in which she quickly agreed to remove. In return she was rewarded with a few nibbles on her ear.

Yang pulled Blake closer into her embrace with force. Eying her covered core with hunger.

"Don't tell me you got this far to stop now." Her low sultry voice broke the blonde from whatever thoughts tried to piece together.

Blake loves to challenge her girlfriend. Both women held a high tolerance of the other smart remarks and witty behavior but her mind is too clouded with lust to continue this strong facade. The burning stare of velvet red eyes made her shake in anticipation, her hands clutching the sofa cushions for security.

She is ready to be taken and devoured but that intensity never came, just a wet appendage tracing thoughtless circles around her hip. Slowly Yang made her way towards her abdomen taking a few nips around her belly button made Blake jerk.

"Be still." Yang's face held a playful smirk but her words were demanding, and those eyes looked at her with amusement.

As reassurance the blonde's hands kept Blake's hips in place, as she continued to lick her way to the left side of her waist. Silent profanities filled her mind, it was hard not to move when she felt so good. Nothing could stop the intense pleasure that rode its way up her spine.

It's hard not to beg for more when your mind is being melted into nothingness. It's hard not to voice her pleasure, but what can you do if that pleasure stops.

Dark amber eyes bore into pools of red, pink lips harshly made their way onto hers. A hand entwined in yellow hair, locking them in place.

Her other hand trailed across broad shoulders tracing nonsensical patterns between her shoulder blades and the several vertebrates connecting her neck.

Both women gasped for air as they pulled apart, but the lightheadedness Yang felt didn't stop her from peeling away gray panties.

The grip of Blake's hands in her hair gave her more than enough approval to continue. Her tongue met a throbbing wet bundle of nerves begging to be touched and abused.

The moans spilling from Blake's mouth fueled her girlfriend's actions ten fold. Tightening her grip around her right thigh, securing it in place atop her left shoulder. Her right hand kept its place as a harsh grip on her hips, she continued with long slow strides between her folds.

This caused her body to shake, clutching her girlfriend's hair couldn't save her from falling into that peaceful bliss. Lidded eyes burning the memory of Yang taking everything she could offer.

She wanted more of this visual image, but the cost of leaning up right is grave. The intensity of having her clit directly touch sent stars in her eyesight. She wanted to run, she would've given anything to ease the pressure that built in her core. Gratefully the tongue assaulting her understood the spot that's been begging to be touched.

Dull nails dragged against her skin, Yang's right hand snaked its way around her waist as she arched off the sofa. A delighted deep hum left her throat, knowing that her actions gave such happiness.

The vibrations became overwhelming for Blake. Biting her lip in rapture, no longer could she tame the reflexes in her hips, each jerk caused a sharp hiss to pass her lips.

Yang gave a final farewell kiss to her clit, trading for another pair of lips that is pink and lightly bruised. Swallowing down her whines to trade their places, putting Blake on her lap.

Long fingers roamed the body of her girlfriend taking a hold of smooth cheeks. As she toyed with the mound of her ass, a distracting finger found its way to her center, tracing her entrance.

Breaking apart their kiss, amber eyes searched within red one's seeing the loving attention they both desperately needed.

Blake is the first to initiate contact with a kiss. It was slow and meaningful, it was loving. Many times she smiled in their kisses and each time a new wave of love washed over her.

Taking the right hand of Yang, she guided her hand to her core. The slow injection of her index finger made the brunette squirm, her tightness easing around the accommodating digit.

Lacing her arms around bare broad shoulders, her head laid in the crook of Yang's neck. The wiggling of her index finger rubbing against smooth walls made Blake pull the taller girl closer into her embrace, so sensitive to the digit that pleased her.

Pulling out her messy bun, black waves of hair cascades around her shoulders and back. Yang's left hand caressed Blake's neck, maneuvering her head to leave a harsh bite to a pulse point that made her groan.

A second finger entered her with ease, hips grinding down on those digits that stretched her.

She trailed wet kisses down her chest, taking several laps around her areola before fully taking in a dusky nipple.

The fingers within her began to move at a new pace, meeting each roll of her girlfriend's hips, giving special care to her g-spot.

Heated pleasure rocked her brain causing her movements to falter, moaning loud to the ceiling above.

Releasing her nipple from her mouth, she smirked at the shivering woman above her. "We talked about this. You have to keep quiet." Light laughter followed behind her words.

"Have you ever been fucked by you?"

"Yeah your right. And here I thought that thinking of you makes me cum."

"You're an idiot."

"You did ask." Yang leaned up to give Blake a kiss before taking a mouthful of soft skin, her tongue lashing against her nipple. Yang left hand joined in to give attention to her unoccupied breast. Her thumb tried to match the movements of her tongue, instead she chose to tug at her nipple.

Arching into that loving feeling, the fingers that rested in her gave a reminder of their presence. Blake couldn't stop the deep groan from vocalizing in her throat.

Those skillful digits took interest to move again. She spread her legs as much as she could on the small couch to accommodate more of the blonde. She could feel her girlfriend's fingers reaching a new level of deepness.

Her excitement is evidently clear as a string of sticky wetness dripped down Yang's palm. With each trust more seeped from her core.

Once she released her nipple her ears were greeted with a short whine that turned into a breathy moan.

Again Yang changed their position. She laid comfortably on the sofa cushions, taking Blake's sensitive clit into her mouth.

The brunette's head dropped on the armrest, she innerly begged for mercy as the two digits inside her moved at random paces, or at a few seconds of a time she wouldn't move them.

Yang purely enjoyed the show before her. Cream thighs shook with each stroke, hips desperately moving to any source of pleasure, grinding into her fingers whenever she would move them. Or that damned tongue that flicks across her clit and never linger.

Her body buzzed, the room itself looked as if it was spinning around. Latching onto the armrest, she refused to be kept waiting for release. Blake grabbed at her neck, stopping her flow of oxygen. Her amber eyes held no remorse, her greed made her focus on one thing. Her orgasm.

Yang took no offense to her aggressive actions. It prompted her tongue to circle her clit, departing with a light suck.

"Fuuck. Do it again."

With no hesitation she sucked hard on the bundle of sensitive nerves.

Strings of curses fell from the brunette mouth, panting hard with each roll of her hips. Her grip grew weak as she welcomed warm bliss. Yang wrapped both arms around her waist, securing her on her face. As she sucked on her sensitive clit, Blake could only squirm. Moaning, pulling at locks of yellow hair. She arched and convulsed, panting hard.

Doubling over the black armrest, burying her face into the fabric. Hot white pleasure shot up her spine, electrifying her nerves.

The hand she placed over her mouth to dull the sound of her release is now being bit on as she struggled to hold onto her composure.

Blake felt like she was set ablaze. A sheen of sweat covered her with stray strands of hair clinging to her body.

Grinding out her succession, the orgasm that swept through her is intense. For sure there will be a bite mark in her right hand come morning but she didn't care about that. It's another scar to add to her collection.

She waited until Blake was calm before settling her down on the other end of the sofa.

For her efforts Yang in turn gave Blake her own show. Removing her red shorts to her puffy pink lips, aching with want.

Using her right hand to spread herself open for her lover's view, her left teased at her sobbing core. Playing with her sensitive clit as she waited for Blake to fix her composure.

Her moans are unbashful, Yang gave into the simple touch. Coating her digits thoroughly before easing them inside her.

She arched off the arm rest, looking at her lover expectantly. Her fingers are thick, she shivered at the cool sensation that searched her warmth. Prodding at her own sweet spots, Yang closed her eyes and let her mind run wild.

She masturbated at the thought of Blake, calling out for her as if she was alone. Begging and pleading for more, yet silence is her answer.

Biting her bottom lip, Blake worked up enough energy to move. She climbed onto Yang, putting her wet pink pussy in her face. Without hesitation Yang gladly stuck her fingers inside her core.

Slowly she removed her own fingers to let Blake do as she pleased with her. The faunus took her time to lap at her, enjoy the blonde taste.

Taking her clit in her mouth she sucked. Swirling her tongue around the hardened nub. Yang gave into her, massaging Blake's plump bottom as she squirmed in her touch.

Blake spread the blonde's legs, keeping one pinned into the sofa while the other outstretched.

"Right there. Ohh Blake, don't stop." The direct touch on Yang's clit drove her mental. Scratching at her thighs and the small of her back, she sharply inhaled.

Her eyes soon rolled in the back of her head as she came. Yang fought against Blake to close her legs. Personally she'd preferred more but her body couldn't take it.

The brunette kept going, using quick strokes, slowly turning into long strides. Releasing her clit with a small pop, Blake scooted to the armrest across from Yang, looking at her lover softly.

The blonde hid her face in her arm, rubbing her thighs together to ease her lasting pleasure. They both sat in comfortable silence with their legs entwined.

Yang was the first to speak, and with no reply. Looking across from her, she noticed that her girlfriend is fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb her rest, she too made herself comfortable on the springy cushions.

Knowing that in the morning they both would be sore from the uncomfortable position. But until then she chose to sleep on her decision.


End file.
